A Fiery Greed
by darkumbreon115
Summary: This creepypasta is about a 14 year old girl named Taylor that was excited to get an AR Liberty Pass to catch Victini. Little did she know about what waiting behind those stone walls. WARNING: If you hate creepypasta's or don't like horror, back away from this story... still here? Let's begin.


A Fiery Greed

Written by: darkumbreon115

Finally! Last day of school was about to end. Mr. Goodman was just about to wrap up his "I hope to see you next year" talk with the entire class when the bell went off. When that happened, all hell broke loose! Kids were running down the halls, papers were flying and buses were just arriving. Let me tell you, it looked like the zombie apocalypse just started. It was almost humorous to see.

I decided to wait until everyone was out of the building before even leaving my seat. I couldn't care so much about the fact that there was a horde of elephants going down the halls, I just wanted to get home so I can play my Pokémon Black game that I bought the month before. I have completed most the Pokedex already. The only Pokémon left were Darkrai, Charmander and Victini. This was the day I was going to catch Victini.

The problem was the event was long gone and the Wi-Fi for the game was shut down long ago. I did however find a way around it. Just a few days ago, I went to Walmart to go buy an Action Replay for my DSi. "This will come in handy" was the words I said when I saw it on the shelf.

The horde was finally gone so I finally left my seat, patting on the desk as I walked towards the exit of the classroom. "See you next year, Taylor" Mr. Goodman kindly said to me as I walked out the door. He was a good teacher, even though he can be a pain sometimes with tests. I remember one time, he suspected Mike of cheating on his test because he look up during the test because a fly was buzzing by his face.

Thank god my bus was still there. It had been about 10 minutes since the bell went off, so all but my bus left. The bus driver was kind enough to wait until I showed up. The rest of the kids weren't as patient, however. "What took you so long" questioned Billy, who always sat next to where I was sitting. Shortly after he asked, another kid asked. Then another.

After about 5 minutes of a constant bombardment of questions, I plugged in my music to drown out the voices of the outside world. All I was thinking about at that moment was where I found the code for the Liberty Pass last night for the Action Replay. Normally the bus ride was only about 15 minutes but it felt more like I was in that seat for an eternity. Why did the bus ride have to feel so long?

We finally made it to my place, which was not too far from the school. Only about maybe 20 blocks. I would've walked but I always take the bus because I did live in the city. Only god knows what the people are doing in city these days…

I stepped out of the long yellow wagon with a smile. After waving goodbye to the bus driver, I placed my left foot on the gray pavement. Then my right. As I took more and more steps up my concrete stairs, the yellow stallion took its leave to the next house. It seemed like the stairs would go on forever, even though the door was literally 5 inches away from my hand in about 2 seconds.

As soon as I got in the door, I dropped my backpack to the floor and ripped off my jacket. I was so excited to be home at last. "I'm home" I exclaimed. After about 10 seconds of nothing but pure silence, I assumed my parents were not home. My dad was probably still working at the mines and my mother might've been out with her friends again.

I walked down the long and slender hall to get to my room, my little piece of heaven. I saw that my room was spotless once again, so at least I know my mom was here sometime today. Sometimes, my mother would be out with friends for 3 days to about 2 weeks. I always assumed I was always going to be by myself in the household anyways, so it was no big deal if my parents were out.

I walked over to my oak cabinet to see if my DS was properly charged. It was completely set and ready to go for the task at hand. I grabbed it and set off to the living room, where I always kept my laptop. "Please let the site be there still" I murmured to myself. I opened the laptop to find the site was in fact still there. Thank goodness for that, it took me almost the whole night last night to find that code.

I immediately ran to the computer desk to grab the device that would solve my Event Victini issue. It seemed to glow like as if it was dropped from the heavens. I soon found out that the light came from the open window beside the desk. Anyways, I grabbed it and immediately got to work. I turned my DS on and inserted the game into the Action Replay, which was already stabbed into the game cartridge slot.

After reading how to enter codes, I entered the code in. After a little while of button pressing, the item finally showed up in the bag. "I can now get Victini" I yelled out loud with joy. I was kind of surprised that none of the neighbors started complaining about the amount of noise I was making while I was jumping up and down in my living room.

I saved my game so that I can keep the item. "Game was saved" was popped up on the screen. Perfect! Since I was already in Castelia City, all I had to do was find the boat to take me to Liberty Island. It took me about 5 long minutes to find but I did find the boat. I talked to the guy that was waiting at the docks.

"Do you have the Liberty Pass" he questioned. Shortly after that message popped out of the screen, an exclamation mark came up. "You do have Liberty Pass" he pointed out. "Alright, would you like to go to Liberty Island" he asked. A yes or no option came up. I was so happy that the pass did work. I clicked on the yes option. "…ok, step on the ship. We will be heading off shortly" he stated. My character did as he said, with me escalating my excitement.

When we finally got there, my character stepped off the boat. The driver followed but then stopped when he touched the dock. "When you're ready to head back, come talk to me" was the last thing he said before I could move. I ran off the dock, but something was off with what I saw. There was nothing here, everyone was gone. This didn't make sense to me at all.

The night before, I watched the video of what it looks like when you get to the island. This didn't happen at all, it was simply empty. As I walked to the back of the lighthouse, I was terrified of what was back there. There were dead bodies everywhere, all burned and bloody at the same time. "What happened here?" I asked myself, knowing that I have no answer for what I saw.

I continued walking around the island, going past all the bodies. Some were visitors, others were Team Plasma members. At least that explains why the people weren't at the dock, like they should be. I got to the entrance of the place but stopped at the doors. I saw that there was blood stains all over the walls of the exterior. I was almost too scared to go inside.

Once my character was inside, I was hit with another wave of fright as more blood was on the walls. Burned skulls covered the outside edge of the hall. I was wondering more and more of what could've done all this. I continued walking towards the room that Victini should be. Before I could even step into the door, a Plasma member burst out of the door. "Run for your life" he said as he ran out of the building. He seemed to have a bit of blood on his right arm. Now I was getting a little frighten of what was waiting on the other side.

I entered the room with caution, not knowing what was waiting for me. Then I saw what can't be unseen. Blood was completely covering the walls, the furniture completely burned and in the middle of the mess was Victini. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the sprite of anything, so I pressed forward. Nervously, I pressed the A button to talk to it.

"So, have you come to capture me, Taylor" it asked. A yes or no option came up. I was so confused, it seemed to almost hurt me. I began asking myself some questions. The most confusing was how in the world Victini knew my name. I knew I had to capture him but at the same time, I'm scared to press the yes option. I pressed no, just to see what would happen.

"So, greed has blinded you from saying the truth, eh" he continued. Greed? What was he talking about? "Let's try this again, Taylor" he said. He repeated the same question afterword. I knew there was no other choice. I press the yes option this time.

"I knew that would be the case. Let's see if your worthy of capturing me" he said shortly before I was challenged by him. When the battle scene opened, I noticed a few things that were off. One, Victini is not in his normal stance. Instead, he was more in an angered position. And two, his color… it was more darken. His red color was more blood colored and he was no longer orange. He was silver instead. I knew that he wasn't shiny, because he would've been white and red if he was shiny.

I sent out my starter, who was Servine. The reason why he was not evolved was because I didn't even beat the whole game yet. I knew I was not going to win, since all the other Pokémon I had were all in the PC. I was out of options, I knew it was going to be faster than me. I did a last resort attempt. I used a Great Ball, in hopes that Victini would be caught.

He did get into the Great Ball, so the ball started to shake. 1, I was getting a little more relaxed. 2, I was certain he was not going to escape. 3, I knew it was going to be caught. Sadly, I was wrong. Victini broke out and continued the fight. Victini used V-Create! Servine has fainted.

I lost the match, but instead of blacking out and going to a Pokémon Centre, my character just went to the over world. I was still in front of the Victini, who started to talk. "You lost. You are not worthy of being my master" he said. I thought I was going to be able to leave. My character started walking out of the room when he was intercepted by Victini. "Where do you think you're going" he asked, "You lost. Time for your punishment". The Victini flew up in the air in front of my character and got ready to attack. "There is no way this is in the game" I convinced myself, "It's just a glitch". I tried to turn off the device, but my efforts were pointless. It was almost as if the Victini was forcing the game to stay on.

The Victini then attacked my character with a V-Create. Right on the moment of impact, the screen went white. I was guessing the game reset itself, but I was wrong. The screen then faded into the game once more to show me that my character was now nothing but ashes in front of the Victini. The screen then started to fade to black, very slowly. It was painful to watch. I thought it was over but then a message was being typed onto the screen: "You ask for victory, when there is nothing but…" at that point, I already turned off the DS. I couldn't bare to watch anymore of the horror I have just witnessed for much longer.

After I cooked myself some dinner, I went to my room to go get some sleep. As I was trying to fall asleep, all I could hear is Victini's cry over and over again as I drifted off to the darkness of sleep.


End file.
